


chaos calls to me

by anteasni



Series: protag family [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i dont know what to put here, naoya is Weak, persona protagonists are siblings au, would 'adoption' count technically?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteasni/pseuds/anteasni
Summary: vrrrm: naoya was 19. he saw me, maya, minato, and michi and decided "ah yes i must claim these children"(*´▽｀*): a few months later minato snatched yu and akira and naoya got way too attached as soon as he saw them so he woke us all up at like 3 am with adoption papers and said "all of you are my siblings now"
Relationships: Toudou Naoya/Uesugi Hidehiko
Series: protag family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	1. orchids and stars

**ryuj-idiot: how did u guys even end up living together**

**Nasty Crimeboy: Naoya was weak.**

**earringboy: a K I R A**

**Nasty Crimeboy: I'M NOT _WRO N G_**

**(*´▽｀*): he has a point, naoya.**

**earringboy:** **_ET TU, MAYA?_ **

**vrrrm: naoya was 19. he saw me, maya, minato, and michi and decided "ah yes i must claim these children"**

**(*´▽｀*): a few months later minato snatched yu and akira and naoya got way too attached as soon as he saw them so he woke us all up at like 3 am with adoption papers and said "all of you are my siblings now"**

**earringboy: sometimes i regret it**

**mint: no you dont**

**the best girl: you don’t regret shit**

**earringboy: fuck you**

**silverbitch: they’re always right and you know it, naoya**

* * *

He had been eighteen, almost nineteen when he found Maya and Tatsuya.

They were orphans, he believed, refused to be separated. They had run away together.

He probably should have been worried when Maya instantly seemed to latch onto him, but she looked up at him with her wide purple eyes and told him that she wanted to go with him, and when he looked to Tatsuya, who seemed almost shy, he agreed.

It didn’t hit him until later that he had basically brought home two children and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with them.

He learned quickly that Maya was afraid of fire, and Tatsuya loved the stars.

Naoya couldn’t forget the wide brown eyes of Tatsuya when he showed him his ceiling, now filled with glow-in-the-dark stars of various sizes.  That was when Tatsuya first called him his big brother and the boy had  _ hugged  _ him before moving away just as fast, and he felt unbelievably fond. He stayed with him until he fell asleep to the softly glowing lights.

Maya had been awake still when he returned to the living room, and she smiled knowingly at him, a sparkle in her orchid eyes.

He gave Maya her own notebook when he learned that she liked to write, and he never saw her without it and a pencil in her hand.


	2. raindrops

The second time he brought home kids, he found them in the pouring rain.

A small hand had slipped into his, and he looked down to see cool gray eyes looking up at him, almost searchingly. Mahogany-eyes were locked on a blonde girl, whose form screamed _in pain_ _, sick-_ and he picked her up, and he offered them a home.

_Minato and Michi,_ he learns are their names, and they are twins. Aigis is their little sister. 

They were so young, so distrusting, but he felt a flicker of warmth when they nodded and followed him.

He didn’t know why, but his feet led him to Uesugi’s house instead of his own this time.

* * *

Hidehiko wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a soaking-wet Naoya showing up on his doorstep with three children definitely was not it.

A sick-looking little girl was in his arms, blonde hair flat against her head, pale face flushed. Two were basically attached to his legs, fists curled into his pant leg.

“Get in here before you guys get even wetter.” He told them, and he ignored when his heart skipped a beat when Naoya flashed him a grateful smile.

_Where did you find them,_ he wants to ask, but stops himself before he can. 

Instead, he asks, “Do you need to borrow any clothes?”

Naoya looks up. “Do you even have any that will fit me?”

He doesn’t step towards him, even if he wanted to. The blue-haired boy to his friend’s left and the messy brown of the little girl next to him were watching him, hands curled into fabric, distrustful, _protective._

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you accidentally left some over here in one of our sleepovers,” he says to him, and Naoya snorts softly. “Fair point,” he concedes, and that was the end of that.

“Mina, Mi. Could you guys stay with Uesugi for a little while?” Hidehiko is startled when Naoya gives him Aigis, but is less so when the other two reluctantly let go of Naoya’s leg, and they go over to Uesugi not because they trust him, but because he has their sister. 

“Thank you.” Naoya smiles, and even Aigis seems to quit fussing for a few moments.

They’re left with an uncomfortable silence when he leaves the room. Hidehiko ends up examining the baby in his arms more than anything. When she sneezes, she opens her eyes-- _crystal blue, bright_ \-- and glares at him as if he was the one who did this to her. He can’t help but laugh.

Minato is watching him with mild curiosity, and it almost reminds him of Naoya after interacting with too many people.


	3. gold and cold

Finding Yu and Akira was unintentional, but then again so was finding the others.

Minato had tugged at his pant leg and pointed in the direction of an alleyway. Naoya felt the pull even without Minato’s assistance, and he followed.

He wasn’t sure if he was surprised to find Minato with two more children. One looked about three, maybe four. When his warm gray eyes (opposite of Minato’s, which were so cool that sometimes he wondered what had happened to him) met his own brown, he knew that he couldn’t let them go.

“N’med him ‘Kira.” Yu tells them, when they find the baby, with brown eyes so dark that they may as well have been black.

“Would you like to come with us?” He asks, and can’t stop the warmth from blooming in his chest when the mud-streaked boy enthusiastically agreed.

Naoya gives Uesugi a sheepish smile when they return home--when did Uesugi’s home become his own?-- but the other male just shakes his head fondly, a smile coming onto his face. “You’re a disaster,” he tells him, and Naoya can’t help but agree.

Tatsuya is home, and he silently offers to hold Akira. He can tell when the teen falls in love with the child, the moment when the black-haired baby nuzzles into his shoulder.

“Where’s Maya?” He asks, running his fingers through Yu’s hair. Yu had clutched onto Minato’s hand, and he feels like they see a kindred spirit in each other already.

“She went to visit her friend.” Uesugi replies, lips twitching into a smile when Michi comes in with her ladybug onesie and bleary eyes, light brown hair messy.

Naoya sighs softly. “Michi, did you really just wake up? It’s almost three.” 

Michi simply blinks at him, mahogany eyes almost saying ‘are you really surprised?’ and he really isn't surprised but 

Aigis joins her soon enough before migrating towards Minato, blue eyes watching the silver-haired boy carefully.

“Uesugi, would you be able to give Akira a bath? I’ll give Yu one..”

“Tatsuya looks like he’d rather murder me than let me take Akira.” He’s almost disappointed when Naoya doesn’t say any more.

Tatsuya looked up, and glared at Hidehiko, although the effect was rather weak considering they softened immediately when he saw Akira looking at him with wide-eyed curiosity.

* * *

Akira sleeps in Naoya’s room most nights. When he does, Tatsuya ends up there with him. Even without the presence of the stars, he still manages to find a peaceful night's rest, curled around Akira and his hand accidentally resting on Naoya’s chest.

He’s almost asleep again when he hears his door open, and he opens his eyes to see Yu and Minato. Yu had his arms wrapped around a white cat plushie.

“Come over,” he softly invited, and they didn’t hesitate. Naoya shifted to give them more room, mumbling an apology to Tatsuya, who woke up slightly. 

Akira snoozed on, one fist curled into his shirt fabric, the other holding onto his brother's brown hair. Minato laid his head on Naoya’s chest, and Yu placed himself behind Tatsuya, one hand clutching onto the older boy's shirt and the other tightly wrapped around his plushie. Naoya smiled, closing his eyes. They would be alright.

He woke up in the morning to a small flash of light, and he groggily lifted his head to see Hidehiko— _when did he switch from Uesugi to Hidehiko?—_ looking not at all sorry, and it took him a rather embarrassingly long time to realize that the other had taken a picture of them. 

Later, Hidehiko would give him the picture framed and he placed it on his desk next to some sunflowers Tatsuya had given him and a pretty rock from the twins. 

If anyone noticed his smile was brighter than usual, then they didn’t mention it. 


End file.
